Poison and a Home
by BluexEyedxGregariousxFriend
Summary: With James and Victoria still alive, Bella suffers from a tragic event that completely changes her life forever. How does Bella make it through this time?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is not my story...my good friend wrote it, and doesn't have a fanfiction profile yet...so I posted it for her...**

**Disclaimer for her story is in my profile...**

"Bella time to wake up! You need to get to work on time today!" My dad called from

the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine! Give me a few minutes!" I called back.

This week I was late 3 days in a row and they said if I was late again I would get fired

which is fine with me because I hate waiting on people at the local diner.

I got up 3 minutes later and went to the bath room.

I brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair to put it in a high pony tail.

I then went back to my room and put on my frilly pink uniform which I absolutely

despise.

I then got my purse and went for the door.

"Bella you haven't eaten anything." My dad announced.

"I'll grab something at work." I called back.

"Here, catch the apple!"

For some apparent reason he always thinks I have hand eye coordination but I just don't...

I guess he's only trying to help.

Just then the apple hit my forehead, because of the force I stepped back, hit the back of

my head on the door and then finally fell to the floor.

"Thanks dad." I mumbled.

"Sorry bells... are you ok?" He asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yah... I'll see you at dinner." I grabbed the apple and started to put my shoes on.

"Doesn't your shift end at noon?" He asked again.

"Yah but I was going to go shopping with Alice for some new sneakers is that ok?"

"Sure... I wasn't even going to be home so this worked out pretty good!" he sounded

really relieved.

"Um... ok... see you later then." Then I shut the front door behind me.

I unlocked my car door, threw my bag in the passengers seat and closed the door behind

me.

Then I heard someone say "Ouch".

I looked over to the passengers side and there was Edward holding my purse.

"O... sorry Edward... I didn't see you there! Are you alright?" I asked blushing.

"Yah I'm good... why did you wake up so late again?" He asked leaning over to kiss my

for head.

"I don't know... I go to bed at a reasonable time but then I can't wake myself up... my

dad has been yelling at me to wake me up the past few days."

"Well you better get going because first of all you can loose your job and second of all

you will lose your job if you're not their in two minutes!" He informed me.

"O my gosh! Edward you have to stop coming in the morning! I can't focus!" I said as

forceful as I possibly could looking right in his eyes.

"Sorry but I can't come after dinner any more! You know the rules!" He said trying to

act like my dad.

"Fine but could YOU wake me up earlier than what Charlie does?" I asked.

"I'll try to but I can't guarantee anything." He said jokingly.

"Thank you! Now I have to go get fired so get buckled if your coming." I said sying.

"Fine... your so demanding when you are mad. He said be dramatic.

"No I'm not! O... maybe I am... I'm sorry Edward... I'm just not feeling right."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor then... or just ask Charlisle." He asked.

"Maybe... I don't know." I replied.

"Wow... Bella... look!"

Right in front of me was the diner... well it was pretty much up in flames.

"O my gosh Edward what should I do!" I shrieked.

"There's your manager over there... go talk to him... I'll go with you." He said in a stern

voice.

I parked the car on the opposite side of the street where It wasn't crowded with people

then we got out of the car and started walking over to my manager, Edward holding my

hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We aren't sure... it must have been something with the electric." He replied.

"Why are you late anyway?"

"Ummm... I slept in too late... sorry." I said shyly.

"Well were probably out of business now... pick up your paycheck at the end of the

week." He said.

"Ok thanks" I said.

Then we headed back for the car.

"Wow... that was really odd."

"I know... he didn't care that you were late!" Edward said with a wide smile.

"Hey it's not my fault!" I gave him a slap on the shoulder which he probably didn't feel.

"I'll take you to my house so you can get Alice is that ok?" He told me.

"Sounds good." I said.

"I got into the passengers side and Edward started to drive."

It took us about 2 minutes to get to his house with his driving.

We got out of the car and headed for the front door.

Alice was already coming out the door way happy as ever.

"Hi Alice !" I called out.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked hugging me.

"How did you know?!" I replied.

"Seeing the future silly!" She giggled.

"O yah... sorry." I said shyly

"Do you want to head to the mall now?" Alice asked already heading to the car.

"Sure. Bye Edward are you sure you don't want to come along?" I asked.

"No, Alice has told me multiple times that this is a girls only thing." He laughed looking

at Alice .

"Fine see you later then." I started to walk away but then Edward grabbed my hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He questioned pulling me closer to him.

"Sorry... I love you!" I said with meaning.

"I love you too" Edward said kissing my hand.

Then I started walking to the car.

Once we got to the mall we started to head for the clothing stores. We didn't find much

we liked so we decided to go window shopping instead.

"Are you getting hungry?" Alice asked.

"Not really... I can wait a few more hours until I really will need to eat." I replied

"Are you sure because we can stop and get something for you it's not a big deal." She

said a little worried.

"Really... I'll be fine!" I reassured her.

About an hour later we headed for the shoe store.

Alice decided that she wanted to get some new sneakers instead of dress up ones.

She got some pink Nikes and I was still trying to find my shoe size in the Nike ones but

in green.

Just when I found the size and color I looked over at Alice . Her eyes were wide open and

her face seemed glazed over.

" Alice ... are you alright?" I asked walking over to her and kneeling beside her.

Then she snapped out of it only her face seemed still frightened.

"Ummm... I need to call Edward." She said pulling out her cell phone.

I could tell she was trying to be calm but I knew she was very frightened.

" Alice what is the matter? Tell me." Now I was starting to get worried.

"Hello I need to talk to Edward right now... yes... well get him! No now stop it this is

serious! Yah... right now! Thank you."

"Bella I need you to sit on the floor now don't ask questions just do it." She said sternly.

"Ummm... ok." I did as I was told.

"Edward thank goodness! I had a vision... yah... no... it's Bella... don't get mad now

settle down! I'm not saying it out loud Bella is right here and James might be around

here too... well I don't know read my mind will that work!"

There was a pause and I could tell she was telling him in her mind.

"What should I do Edward! Yes it was here... ok... yah... ok... see you there and be

quick!"

Then she hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

" Alice what is going on? You have to tell me!" I shouted a little too loud... the people in

the store started to stare at me.

"Let's get out of the store... leave the shoes we can buy them some other time."

She then grabbed my hand and started to pull me back on my feet only when I got up I

felt really woozy, I fell back on the floor.

" Alice I don't feel very well." I said dizzy.

"NO! I'm too late!" She was very discouraged.

"Ok... just get out side and then I can carry you the rest of the way... Edward is coming

soon but it will be a few more minutes... Bella?? Can you hear me!?"

I couldn't figure out where I was but I said that I could hear her.

"Ok... let me get you up... just lean on me when you are walking ok?" She said in a

terrified voice.

"O... kay..." I said very shaky.

We got out of the store and I fell again.

Now when I got back up Alice was practically holding me. Luckily the store we were in

was near the exit.

From there we went out side.

"A... Alice ... wha... what's wrong?" I tried to say.

"I'm not sure I had a vision that... that you were dieing!" She said... I could tell she was

about to cry.

"O Bella this is all my fault... this might not have happened if I just forced you to eat

something!" Her voice was even more shaky than before.

"A... Alice ... don't... don't blame you your self." I tried really hard to say it right but it

didn't work out very well.

Right before I became unconscious I saw Edward running to me with an alarmed face...

Jasper right behind him.

From there I could only hear... not see.

"Bella, Bella!" I could tell it was Edward.

"What's the matter with her?!" Jasper asked.

"Just get her in the car she needs to get to a doctor." Alice said in a stern voice which I

had never heard from her before.

I could tell now I was in Edwards arms being put it the back seat of the car.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?! Wake up!" Edwards said. He didn't sound mad

though... it was more of a scared voice.

I so badly wanted to talk to him but I couldn't think... I mean I could but my lungs were

so hard and cold and I couldn't find the words.

"Is she breathing?" Jasper asked Edward.

Edward checked my pulse.

"Yes but it's extremely fast." Edward replied.

" Alice what's the mater?" Edward said.

I assumed she was having another vision.

Then she talked.

"I saw Bella... she was lying in a hospital bed... she was alive but there was something

different... I don't know what but something felt wrong for some reason."

"Well keep us posted." Jasper said.

"Did you call Carsile?" Alice asked.

"Yes right after you called. We can take her right in." Edward said.

Then the car stopped. I assumed we were at the hospital.

Then I suddenly felt really shaky... and... cold.

"O no! Bella, Bella don't do this too me!" Edward cried out.

"What's the matter!?" Jasper said. He must have been driving.

"She's having a seizure... Edward get her out on the pavement so she won't hit anything"

Alice demanded.

"Bella calm down! Listen to me! Calm down! Jasper help me out here!" Edward

yelled.

"With getting her out or calming her down?" He asked.

"Both!" Edward replied.

I could tell that I was being carried and then laid on something hard witch I guess was the

street.

I cold also tell that I wasn't moving as much.

"It's ok Bella... you're safe... it's ok... I'm right here. I won't leave you." Edward told

me lovingly.

I wish I could just tell them that I was fine but I was apparently that would be a lie and I

wanted to know the whole first vision but I would just have to stay in the hands of these 3

vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

I was now back in Edward or Jaspers arms and I could tell that we were running.

"What's her pulse?" Alice asked.

"It... it's faster than before... what does that mean?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure... but I know it's bad..." Alice said.

"Jasper give Bella to me... you stay with Alice and then try to find us... were going to

need the whole story." Edward said.

"Good luck." Jasper said to Edward.

I was now in Edwards' arms which made me feel safer.

"Edward, Edward I'm right here!" A familiar voice called out.

"What happened?" The voice asked again.

" Alice has the full story." Edward said in a stern voice.

"Did anything happen on the way here... she looks paler than usual." The voice said

again.

I think I was now lying on a bed with things poking my arms.

"I checked her pulse and it was really fast. Then she had a seizer but it was minor, then I

checked her pulse after the seizer and it was even faster than before she fell unconscious

when I got to the mall." Edward was trying so hard to stay calm. It made me want to

cry.

"Ok Bella Swan... lets see what's the matter." Now I figured out that it was Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice, good you're here." Carlisle said. "Give me the story" He demanded.

"Ok... first what is going on with Bella?" Alice said with out any music in her voice.

"We have her heart rate almost down to a good level, she's out of the seizer zone but I

still don't know what caused it. I can't get her out of unconsciousness so all we can do at

the moment is hope for the best." Carlisle said in a weary voice.

"Ok... we were in the shoe store and I had a vision... she was lying in the same shoe store

we were in only... only she wasn't breathing... she was... dying. James was also there

standing over her. This is all my fault guys if I just had taken her to eat something... I...

I..." Alice cut of there... I could tell she was crying.

"Honestly Alice ... I don't think anyone could have stopped this." Carlisle said. "What

was the next vision.

"She was alive... only laying in the hospital bed. I'm not exactly sure but something was

different about her I couldn't tell." Alice was still crying.

"What was the last one." Carlisle demanded.

"I don't know... it was so confusing... you were talking about blood... and poison... and

Bella's parents never came."

"Did anyone ever call Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"I called once we got here but no one ever picked up... I've left about 3 messages on his

cell phone too."

"Well Alice that came true... anything else you remember?" He asked.

"No... I'll go through it again though." She said quietly.

"Thanks... and Alice ?" Carlisle said. "Yes?" She asked. "Never blame yourself... you

are a great daughter, sister and friend... I'm sure Bella thinks the same." Carlisle

finished.

I just wanted to say "Yes Alice you were great... thank you so much!" But I couldn't.

I then heard a beeping sound only it was really, really slow. Then I heard Edward say:

"Bella... no matter what... I will stay with you... I will never leave you!"

Then I didn't hear anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella? Bella? Are you awake?" A loving voice asked.

I just opened my eyes and groaned.

"Bella it's me... Edward. I'm right here... can you hear me?" He asked.

I just nodded.

"Bella I'm here too... It's Alice ."

I looked to the other side of the bed and saw Alice .

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded again.

I looked at the clock; it was 1:00 in the morning.

I turned back to look at Edward. He seemed happy but sad at the same time.

I tried to put my hand out to touch his face but my hand was strapped to a whole bunch of

tubes. Edward understood and put my hand in between his hands which didn't seem very

cold.

"Can you speak?" Edward asked me.

I just sort of stared at him... lost in his golden honey colored eyes.

"Yah." I said so quiet that they might have not heard me.

"We've missed you so much Bella." Alice said.

I looked back over to her.

"Don't... don't" I had to take a pause.

"Don't feel sorry." I took another pause.

"It's not... (pause) not your fault." I said trying to catch another breath.

"I know now." She said staring back into my eyes.

Suddenly I felt really upset and tried to take in another breath but I couldn't... the beeping

sound was also really slow.

"Bella just relax were going to stay here with you... were not going to leave." Edward

said a little worried.

"Maybe sitting her up a little more will help her breathing." Alice suggested.

"Can you sit up if we help you?" Edward asked.

My lungs were in so much pain that I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

Edward got up from his chair and helped me sit up. For some reason it was extremely

painful. I screamed.

Edward stopped and laid me back down.

"Sorry... I didn't know." Alice said with her voice shaky.

"Don't..." I had to stop... my lungs and muscles heart so bad but I knew she understood.

"I'll get Carlisle... he'll want to know what's happening." I turned to the door way and

saw Jasper before he left to go get Carlisle.

"What... ouch!" I squirmed.

Edward was now very worried.

"What's the matter." Edward asked in a serious voice.

"I don't think she can talk yet." Alice said. "Just wait until Carlisle comes... he'll help."

Edward then picked up my arm as far as it could go with the tubes still in my hand and

kissed it. "I love you so much Bella." He said looking straight into my eyes.

I didn't want to try to talk so I just smiled, he understood and smiled back.

Just then Carlisle came in.

"So... you're finally awake!" He said to me.

I just nodded.

"Has she said anything?" He asked Edward and Alice.

"Not much... it seems that it hurts her, we tried to sit her up to try and make her breathing

easier, but she was in too much pain." Informed Alice, Edward still looking at me

Carlisle came over to where Alice was sitting, and Alice got up and moved to sit at the foot of my bed.

"Ok Bella I want you to follow my finger ok? Bella can you hear me?" O yah... I was

still looking at Edward. I turned my head to face Carlisle.

"Well it's a start... ok follow my finger Bella." He then moved his finger around and I

followed it with my eyes.

"Well it's not great but it's not bad." He informed everyone in the room.

He then pretended to smack me so I closed my eyes.

"Well that was good... were making progress at least." He said a little happier.

"Bella I need you to say something." He told me.

"What hap..pen...ed?" I asked with a little moan at the end because of the pain.

"I'm not going to tell you that yet... you need to get a little better before I tell you... it's

nothing serious... I just want to make sure you can handle it ok." He told me.

"I'm... in... pain." I told him. I would do anything at this point just to get the pain off

my chest. My heart rate got faster.

"Ok Bella were going to get rid of the pain. Can some of you guys step out for a few

minutes? I think we are making her over whelmed. Edward why don't you go for a

walk... you've been in this room almost 3 days now... why don't you stretch your legs?"

Carlisle suggested to Edward.

"I'm not going. I promised Bella I'd stay with her." He said in a stern voice.

"You... ca...can... go." I tried to say all together but it didn't really work out.

"I'll stay with her Edward and I'll let you know as soon as something happens... I

promise." Alice said to Edward.

"Come on... I'll go with you." Esme said.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Edward asked me.

I just nodded... my heart rate was still a little high.

"Fine." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and went out the door with Esme.

Now it was only Carlisle, me and Alice in the room now.

"Ok... that should be a little better now." He said injecting some medicine into one of the

tubes.

"Now this will keep you up for at least 6 hours but the pain will be gone ok?" He

informed me. I nodded.

"Ok... why don't we try and sit you up a little more. Alice press that button when I say

so ok?"

He put his hand behind my back and started to lift me in a sitting position. I stopped

breathing. "Bella... everything is fine just focus on breathing right now." He told me.

I was finally almost sitting up.

"Good... that wasn't so bad now was it?!"

"That hurt." I said in a clear voice.

"It will stop soon don't worry." He said laughing a little.

"What happened?" I said.

"You can ask me anything you'd like but let's get my questions and tests done with ok?"

"Ok." I replied.

"Ok... now I want you to follow my finger again."

I did as I was told. "That was a little better but you loose focus in your right eye still."

He made me do a few more things with my eyes and moving my head but that was it.

"I'm not sure about that right eye... we'll get you a real eye test when you're a little

better." He told me.

"I'll be back in a few minutes... I have to make my rounds but just call if you need

anything." He said looking at Alice .

"I'll stay with her." Alice said looking back over to me. He then left.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked me.

"A little... are you?" I asked her.

"Why are you worried about me?!" She asked.

"You're voice was so... unhappy and afraid." I told her.

"Wait... after you were unconscious you could hear us?" She asked interested.

"Yes. Well up until I got to this bed I could hear everything." I said.

"Hmmm... I should tell Carlisle that." She said talking out loud.

" Alice ... please tell me what happened... and not even that much... wait! Where are my

parents? Do they know I'm here? Did I ever wake up? How long has it been?"

"Bella calm down you can't get stressed out yet... you're still to fragile!" She said back

to me with a little smile.

"Why can't I be stressed out yet... I'm lying in bed not knowing what happened for who

knows how long and people aren't telling me anything!"

"Ok... I'll tell you just a little bit... boy if Edward or Carlisle found out I was telling you

this I would be in so much trouble."

At least I would be getting something out of her.

"Ok... you said that you knew everything until you got to the bed? Well obviously

Edward never left... you had about two more seizures that day... one of them being

major... probably that happened when you didn't know what was going on... for some

reason your

blood sugar dropped tremendously so you'll be checked later if it still is low... you got

dehydrated yesterday, we had to put you on more medicine... o yeah before you got

dehydrated you had another minor seizure but that was over pretty quick... the other two

ones lasted really long and well... we all got really worried especially Edward… he got

really angry at one point and blamed everything on himself… I was actually going to

change you into a vampire if you didn't wake up today, well along with Carlisle and

Esme's help. You have no idea how terrible we all felt about you… and Edward. Your

lungs probably hurt so much because when your... umm... any other questions?"

"Yah... why do my lungs hurt so much? Why do I keep having seizers?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you that yet."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because..."

Then Carlisle walked through the door.

We stopped talking.

"Bella you need to stay calm ok… we don't want your heart rate to be too high yet ok?"

He told me.

"Yes." I replied.

Then Edward walked in with Esme.

"How are you doing Bella?" Esme asked me.

"I'm feeling better thanks." I really didn't feel a lot better but I didn't want to make them

more worried than they already were.

"How are you doing Edward?" I asked.

"Much better now, but don't worry about me. Focus on yourself." He then kissed my

forehead and sat down where he was before. We just sort of stared into each other's eyes

for a while. It seemed so perfect.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" I asked Edward.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked me.

"I'm not going to be tired for a while." I said looking up at the medicine going into my

arm.

"Carlisle what do you think." He took his eyes off of mine and looked at Carlisle.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" He asked me.

"Yes… please tell me" I said back.

"Ok." Carlisle pulled a chair over next to Edward, Esme sat on the other side of the bed

and Alice sat at the foot of the bed again.

"I'll tell her to start with and then you can come in when ever you'd like." Carlisle said to Edward.

"In Alice 's first vision… you were dieing. But that obviously didn't really happen.

Well it almost did… your body was shutting down slowly. James… you know him… the

other vampire along with Victoria … he wants to well… kill you. He must have

poisoned

the food you ate so that it would be easier for him to… hurt you. If you would have died,

Edward would have been so upset that he would obviously try to kill himself so that we

would be even weaker. James has many… evil talents you might call them… he brain

washed your parents minds so that they don't even remember who you are and then sent

them away so that they would never think of you or find something to remind them of

you therefore not remembering you completely. He said to me.

"Wow… so… don't have any parent's now?" I asked. The beeping not faster when I

said I didn't have any more parents.

"You will always have us Bella" Esme said in her sweet and caring voice.

I didn't feel whole anymore. I was angry, upset, and confused.

"Did Alice tell you what happened after you blanked out." Edward asked me.

"Some but not all." I said.

Edward then went to glare at Alice . Alice shrunk in the bed.

"When you came in you were cold and your heart rate was way up… you probably knew

that. We then tried to get you sedated witch didn't last long because then you had

another seizure witch was major. You calmed down for a while and had another seizure

around 10:00 at night witch wasn't too serious, I was just worried because… we couldn't

get you to breath at one point… I didn't know what I could do to help you. Carlisle

checked your blood which is when you found the poison. I sucked some of the poison

out before it got to your heart and then Carlisle finished it up. Everything was going

pretty well but you had to get two blood transplants which made you smell really bad by

the way. You woke up yesterday for a few minutes but then fell back asleep. Yesterday

you had another seizure a little after noon. Jasper and Emmett went after James then and

well he's history. Victoria will be really mad though. You don't know how terrible we

felt… if anything happened… I couldn't..." He stopped and shook his head.

"Edward… don't worry… I'm awake now… I'm not going anywhere… I love you too

much. You know that." I tried to comfort him.

"I'm really sorry everyone but I had no idea… I didn't even think about James or…"

Esme cut me off.

"We now… it was just an evil thing and none of us had anything to do with it. Now…

we should be happy… were all still together and we all love each other. Bella you have

to be hungry by now… I'll go get you something to eat and be back in a few minutes."

She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Esme… really you have no idea." I said

"Don't worry… just get better." She said as she went out the door with Carlisle.

It was about 6:00 in the morning now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aren't you tired Bella?" Alice asked.

"Not really… and even if I was I don't want to sleep right now." I replied.

"You really should sleep." Edward said, trying to persuade me.

"No. Just let me stay awake and I promise I'll go to bed when I'm tired."

"Fine, but only this once." He said laughing. I was so glad he is happy now.

"Hey Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes?"

"Did you smell the poison in me… you know… when we were driving to the diner and

all that week." I asked him… I hope I wouldn't up set him.

"No… and I hate myself for that." He looked down at the ground.

"James had multiple powers instead of just one… another one was that he could hide

smells… that's why it seemed normal to me." He said looking back up to me.

"I should have known something was wrong… I'm so sorry Bella… this is all my fault…

I can't let this go." He said with sorry eyes.

"Edward you really have to stop blaming yourself… If you did know then you would

have helped me before right? No one did so when Alice had the vision of it she helped

me right away… she did what she could to help me and that was enough… please don't

blame anything on you." I said holding his hand.

"Are you feeling better though?" He asked me then kissing my hand.

"Yes Edward I am." I said smiling back at him.

"Fine then."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: There are links for all the girls' dresses in my profile…check them out, they are gorgeous… (What isn't gorgeous with the Cullen's and the Hales?)**

"Are you ready to come home Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I've been ready since I got here!" I said with a wide smile.

"Good... were almost there." Edward said back.

"You're going to love it Bella! This is going to be so cool!! I'm so happy!!" Alice squealed.

Since James made my parents move and not remember me I'm now going to live with the

Cullens and hopefully be one of them someday soon!

As we pulled into the forest everything started to look brighter to me... I was happy and

sad at the same... I was gaining a family the same time I was loosing one. But I was

happy, I love the Cullens and I loved Edward. I would do anything for him as long as we

were together.

"We're here!" Alice sang.

I let out a sigh.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward said with a confused expression.

He has been watching me even closer than before the accident

"I'm fine... I'm just... really happy!" I said.

"I'm glad" He said smiling even wider and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

As soon as he stopped the car I got out.

I waited for Edward and Alice which was about 3 seconds and we all walked in together.

When Alice opened the door there was a loud 'Welcome home!' from the rest of my

vampire friends.

Esme and Carlisle came to welcome me and Edward first.

"Welcome home Bella" Said Carlisle just sort of smiling.

"Thanks Carlisle!" I said.

"I'm so happy that this day is finally here!" Said Esme giving me a hug.

"Thank you Esme... I'm happy too." I replied.

"I know I already hugged you but still... this is from Jasper." Alice said giving me a big

bear hug.

"Sorry Bella... welcome." Jasper said from a distance... keeping himself away so that he

wouldn't try to attack me again.

"It's ok Jasper I understand. Thank you." I said smiling at him... even though he was

looking at the ground.

"Hi Bella." Said Rosalie, I guess she's still jealous of me being human, she shouldn't be

mad for long.

"Sorry Bella... I'm not sure quite yet... but welcome... were all really happy you're here."

He said trying to put a smile on his face even though he felt bad.

"It's ok. And thank you all for letting me live here... I couldn't thank you enough." I

said looking around the room at my family.

"Excuse me… I'm sorry Bella" he said as Jasper rushed out of the room.

"I'll check on him" Alice said with a sigh.

"No Alice , I'll go find him, you show Bella her room" Carlisle suggested.

"Ok!! Come on Bella!" She said as she pulled me upstairs.

I tripped on the first step and fell.

"Oh Bella! You just got here!" Edward said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" I said laughing.

Alice helped me up and I didn't trip the rest of the way.

"Your room is between mine and Jaspers and Edwards. Esme thought that just to be on

the safe side that you should have your own room for now since you have to sleep at

night and all." Alice said dancing to the door.

"I'll survive Alice thanks." I said following right behind her.

"Ok… so me, Esme, and Rosalie went to your old house and picked out everything that

was yours. We can always get you new stuff but we weren't sure what you exactly

wanted so we just sort of put everything together for you! I love to decorate!!" She

squealed. "Are you ready?" She asked me.

"O yah." smiling ear to ear along with Alice .

"Ok! Don't try to contain your joy!" She said opening the door.

It was absolutely perfect. It had light green walls with old elegant lamps and of course

my old bed room furniture which was a dark red wood. All my books were on two

wooden matching book shelves. It was amazing.

"O my gosh Alice ! It's so beautiful! How did you make it look so great with all my old

things?!" I was a rhetorical question but she started to answer. I stopped her one I gave

her a huge hug back.

"Well I'm really glad that you like it!" She sang.

"Thank you so much Alice thank you!" I squealed into her ear!

"You're welcome!" She replied ending the hug.

Then we went to sit on my bed to get a better view of the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She must have seen my expression.

"O… umm… it's just… why does my… scent… bother Jasper so much still I mean…

it's been a while since the… incident. Why doesn't it bother Rosalie… or you even?" I

asked wishing I could take it back.

"Well… to answer your question first, it's more difficult for him because he's one of the

newer ones of us. Rosalie has always been good about it for some reason or another, she

wants to please us to show that she can be strong but, she has her moments. I would

probably want to kill you right now but I like you, you amaze me, and Edward loves

you… I have never seen him so happy in all these years that I don't want to do anything

but please him. You are my friend and I treat you like a sister! Jasper wants to be strong

so badly he even made me and Emmett 'train him' per say. Everything in this room has a

similar sent to your blood. Me and Emmett would come in here with Jasper every few

hours and he would try to be calm and try to ignore the smell of you. It started out

terrible but he got better over time! I guess you're just still too sweet to him!" She said

laughing. "And every time he has to leave the room or is trying to ignore the smell of

you, he gets ashamed, like we aren't going to love him anymore. Especially to Edward

because he would do anything for you. Jasper just… takes more time then others. He'll

be fine though, I'll talk to him tonight about it and maybe tomorrow it will be better."

She said somewhat talking to herself.

"And he knows I'm not mad at him right?" I asked a little unsure.

"Of course! I have to tell him almost every day!" She said laughing, I chimed in.

"And now we get to go shopping! Me, Esme, Rosalie and you are all going shopping for

tonight! I'm so excited and I won't take no for an answer!" She said pulling me off

the bed.

"Wait! What's tomorrow?" I asked. She stopped and turned around.

"Our Cullen and Bella anniversary silly! You don't remember?!" She asked scrunching

up her face.

"O my gosh I completely forgot!" I said lying back on the bed.

"Now there is no time for moping! We have to get going!" She squealed pulling me

back up.

"No! I forgot to get him something! I didn't even talk about it with him! I'm a terrible

girlfriend!" I sighed.

"No you're not… you've just been in the hospital for a week and a half! You'll be fine!

I figured out how to use photo shop this week! It's really cool and I have the perfect

picture of you two! I'll let you pick out the frame and see it of course! Now let's go!

Esme and Rosalie are already walking out the door!" She told me shoving me out of my

room.

"Fine." I said… I knew there was no way out of it now with all of them involved.

"Hey Bella! You ready then?" Esme asked pulling out the drive way as soon as we were

in the car.

"I guess so… I didn't really have a choice." I said smiling at Alice .

"O just keep quiet… I'm not that forceful." She said trying to hide a smile.

"Ahh… yah… you are actually." Rosalie said smirking.

Alice glared at her and I could tell she was talking to her in her mind.

"Fine… I'll be good." Rosalie sighed.

"How is Jasper doing?" I asked Esme.

"He's fine now… obviously he's upset with himself but he'll forget about it once the

others take him out." He said smiling.

"Where are they going?" I asked looking at Alice .

"Well there going shopping too! Were trying to be secretive on what we're going to

wear so they just stand their with their mouths open!" Alice said starting to laugh. We

all joined her.

We were at the mall in a matter of 3 minutes... I guess all vampires drive fast.

"Ok first we go to David's Bridal!" Alice announced.

We walked into David's Bridal and started to look around.

"Bella! Alice! Rosalie! Come here!" Esme called. We all went over to her.

"What do you think?" She asked holding up a beautiful gown, it was a strapless satin

dress with beads that made a design on the top, it also was a purplish-maroon color. I

couldn't remember the exact name but it was beautiful.

"Esme you have to try it on!" I demanded.

"Nothing is stopping me!" She then found her size and ran to the dressing room.

"One down, 3 to go!" Alice said.

A few minutes later Alice found 'her perfect' dress. It was again, strapless, but was a flat

taffeta with a bubble hem, it was a slate blue dress that ended at the knees. Again, it was

perfect and she dashed to the dressing room, Esme still changing.

So there I was in one of the most expensive stores in the area with Rosalie breathing

down my back. She was however paying no attention to me or what I was doing.

"What color do you think I will look good in?" She asked me, not having any eye

contact with me.

"Um... I think what ever color... it mainly depends on that kind of dress." I replied.

"Same here." She said now glancing up at me for a few moments.

"I actually really don't hate you... you know I'm just jealous don't you?" She asked

looking through the dresses on the one rack.

"Yes. I do." I said sort of quiet.

"Rosalie! Bella! What do you think?!" Alice called to us and then spinning in a circle.

"You look amazing Alice ." Rosalie said to her.

"Absolutely beautiful Alice , Jasper will love you even more!" I giggled as she chimed in.

Esme came out behind Alice and she was absolutely stunning.

They then got out of their dresses and went to help me and Rosalie.

Well of course Rosalie found hers' right away.

It was strapless, satin apple colored, ruched ball gown with a diagonal beaded sash. Of

course... it was perfect for her.

"You haven't found anything yet Bella?" Alice questioned.

"No... not really... I can't find one that really suits me." I exclaimed.

"Well lets see then." Esme said. We three scurried around the store.

"Wait guys! I think I found it!" I called out to them.

Alice ran over to me.

"Bella it's beautiful! You have to get it!" She said staring at it wide eyed.

She pushed me into the changing room. A few minutes later I went out with it on.

Before I went to find Alice and Esme I looked in the mirror. I actually looked... nice.

It was sleeveless and strapless like all the others, a satin cornflower color, and was floor

length.

I walked out to get Alice and Esme's opinion. They were both sitting on two chairs,

already picking out shoes to match their dresses.

"What do you think?" I asked them. They then looked up.

"Bella you look beautiful!" Esme said.

"Amazing!" Alice sang.

"Are you sure, because I don't really need to get a dress... I can just wear one of my old

ones... and it is rather expensive... I'm sure Edward won't mind." I babbled on.

"No Bella! You're getting it and I'm forcing you to. Change back into your other

clothes. I already found shoes to match it." She demanded.

"Fine." I said turning around with a little smile. There was no use in fighting with her.

This was turning out to be pretty good!

Once I changed back I went out to find all three of them staring at me with wide smiles.

"Ummm... what's going on?" I asked.

"We can't tell you yet but you're going to have the best two days of your life!!" Alice

squealed.

"Ready to check out?" Esme asked still smiling at me.

"Ok." I said a little worried.


	8. Chapter 8

We got all the bags into the car and started to head home. (Remember... I live with the Cullen's now!)

Then Alice 's phone rang, she answered it.

"Hello? Yes I saw it. Of course I didn't tell her why would I ruin all the fun? Edward how rude! No I told you that! Fine here she is." She handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey it's me."

"Hi Edward."

"Did Alice tell you anything?" He asked me seriously.

"No but can you?"

"No Bella, just don't ask about it ok? It's supposed to be a surprise."

I groaned. Surprises… "Fine... but when will I know?"

"Soon Bella just be patient for me, it's not all that great anyway," I could hear some laughing in the background now.

"Ok," I said.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too Edward."

"See you later."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye," And with that, I hung up the phone.

"Do we get upstairs or downstairs to get ready Alice ?" Rosalie asked.

"Upstairs... I fought with Jasper enough." Alice said smiling.

"Good for you." Rosalie said sarcastically.

A few seconds later we pulled into the drive way, got everything back out of the car and

went inside to get the house ready for tonight.

"Alice you take Bella up and get the picture ready while Rosalie and I get everything ready down here ok?" Esme asked.

"Ok!" Alice said already pulling me up the stairs. We went into her room and she pulled

out a drawer to revel a close up of me and Edward. We looked perfect.

"Alice you're amazing! Thank you so much!" I said hugging her.

"Hey, anything for you! I also forgot that I got a frame for it but we can always get

another one if you don't like it." She said to me handing the frame to me. It was silver

and the writing on it said 'I'll love you forever'. Again perfect. I hugged her again.

"So did I do good?!" Alice asked with a smile on her face.

" Alice you did amazing." I told her.

"Yay! Tonight and tomorrow are going to be so great!!" She squealed.

I decided to not comment on that and just move on... no one would tell me anyway so I

would just have to wait. My least favorite thing to do.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are home!" Rosalie called as she and Esme ran up the stairs.

"Hello? How did you all beat us home? Aren't girls supposed to take longer when they are shopping?" Jasper asked.

"Oh stop it Jasper, you're just upset that you lost the bet!" Alice called to her husband.

"Is Bella still alive or did you all forget about her?" Edward asked trying to be funny.

"Oh stop it Edward she's still here... we couldn't even get her to leave!" Alice replied for me.

"Hi Edward." I called from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Bella... did you have fun?" He asked.

"Of course I did!" I said staring at Alice.

"We have to get ready so just stay down stairs ok?!" Alice demanded.

"Fine, have fun!" Emmett called already walking away with the rest of them.

"Ok let's get into our dresses first and then we'll do hair and make up." Esme said.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said pulling me into my room again.

We all quickly got dressed and then headed for one of the bathrooms first.

"Ok Bella... you first," Rosalie said steering me to a chair in front of the mirror and making me sit down.

They immediately started to do my hair. Well... Rosalie anyway…She first brushed my

hair then added some detangler that smelled pretty good. She then took a curling iron and started to put beautiful thick curls in my hair. Finally she sprayed my hair with some hair spray and then put two bobby pins on the sides of my head so my hair wouldn't fall in my face.

"How's that Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"It looks great! Thanks!" I replied back.

Then while Rosalie did her hair (a half pony tail but then she curled it.) I went to Esme

and Alice, who did my make up.

"She doesn't need much... I think the make up will look to odd with her light skin... what do you think?" Alice asked Esme.

"I guess your right but lets do a light blue eye shadow and some lip gloss, I want to have

some fun with this." Esme said immediately getting to work along with Alice. A few

minutes later they were finished and I have to say, I did look better. Rosalie and Alice

then finished up their make up and hair, got our shoes on and then we four waited for the

boys to say that they were finished.

"Ok... they are all lined up... who wants to go first? I vote Esme or Rosalie." Alice said in a whisper so they wouldn't hear down stairs.

"Were ready ladies." Carlisle said.

"Ok fine... I'll go first." Esme said.

She then walked down the stairs very elegantly. I couldn't hear what they were saying

down stairs but Alice and Rosalie started to laugh.

"Ok Rosalie... you go now." Alice said to Rosalie.

"No one's stopping me!" Rosalie whispered behind her as she walked down the steps.

"I'll go and then you can... I want to make sure that Jasper gets farther away when you come down just to be on the safe side... and Bella?" She asked me at the end.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You look amazing... Edward will love you." She said.

"Thanks... you too." I said back to her.

She then started to walk down the stairs... sort of dancing down in a way. I couldn't wait

any longer to see Edward so I waited until she was almost all the way down and then I

started to go down.

I felt calmer in a way once I saw that Rosalie and Emmett were already starting to walk

away... probably because of my scent. Jasper and Alice were starting to back up, I could

tell Alice was pulling Jasper back. Esme and Carlisle were standing by the stairs smiling

and then my eyes fell on Edward. No matter what the occasion is he always made me feel different. He was always handsome but tonight he was exquisite. He made me smile

while I was walking down the stairs trying not to trip because his eyes were practically

bulging out of the sockets and his mouth was starting to open.

I was on the last step when I tripped. Of course Edward was right there and caught me.

"Well I almost made it down without tripping." I said to him looking into his eyes.

"It's better than you tripping at the top." He said now smiling.

He put my hand in his and we walked into another room that Rosalie and Esme decorated.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward told me still staring into my eyes.

"As do you Edward." I replied. He then kissed my cheek. It made me get goose bumps.

"Would anyone like to dance?" Carlisle said putting a CD into a stereo.

"Now Bella... I don't recall Alice telling you this. We each picked out our favorite songs and put them all on CD's... each one resembles something. I think that Edward and Alice picked some for you." Carlisle said to me.

"Sounds good." I said looking back to Edward once again.

Carlisle pressed play and the song 'Danny Boy' came on. I then heard Esme laughing and then the others chimed in.

"I sang this song to Esme at one of our weddings and I put her name into it. I have to say that I didn't do very well on the singing part." Carlisle said laughing again. We all

started to laugh once more.

We all started to dance with our partners.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked Edward.

"It was alright... the first day back and I barely saw you." He said.

"Same here." I replied. I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you Bella." He said again.

"I love you too Edward." I said back to him.


	9. Chapter 9

We danced through a few more songs and then a song came on that I absolutely love. It

was sung by Fergie and it was called Finally.

"O my gosh Edward... I love this song. How did you know?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding me? This is all you ever listen too. I had to put the song in... by the

way... why do you like it so much... I can't figure it out." He asked me.

"It reminds me of our story, I finally have you, and after everything we have been

through... were still together and I want to stay together." I told him honestly.

"Bella... you're amazing and I promise that I will never leave you again. I love you too

much now." He said to me.

"I promise to never leave you. No mater what I will never leave. I love you way too

much." I said after he finished.

He then smiled and leaned into kiss me on my lips. I did the same only I went up on my

tip toes. After about two minutes or something like that we pulled away from each other.

We looked into each others eyes and then I put my head back on his chest.

We danced a few more songs and then Carlisle stopped the music.

"Ok everyone! Are you all having fun?" He asked some what rhetorical.

"Now we are going to do some different kinds of dances. Does everyone know the line dance?" He asked.

"Yes." All of us said back.

"Good. Everyone get in line, girls on one side, boys on the other. Bella... be careful

who you line up with." He said somewhat looking at Jasper. Jasper then just sort of

smiled and said. "Hey I'm doing pretty well aren't I?!" He said laughing.

"Yes Jasper you're doing great." Carlisle responded chuckling.

"Ok people get in line!" Carlisle said once more.

We did a whole bunch of different dances and then at about 11:00 it started to wind down.

"Bella remember the gift!" Alice reminded me.

"O Edward I have to get something for you! Wait here." I said turning to go upstairs.

"It's ok... I'll follow you." Edward said following close behind holding my hand still.

"Ok... I didn't wrap it so you'll have to close your eyes." I warned him.

"Ok." He said trying to sound upset.

We went up the stairs and into Alice and Jasper's room.

"Why are we in here?" Edward asked.

"Because this is where it is." I replied.

"O... so this is why Alice wouldn't let me in her room." He said walking through the door.

"Close your eyes and I'll put it in your hands." I demanded. He did as he was told.

I got it out and put it into his hands.

"Open your eyes." I told him. He opened them and stared down at the picture.

"Bella... it's beautiful... how did you do it?" He said pulling me to his side.

"Well Alice did most of it I have to admit." I responded.

"I don't mind... Bella this is wonderful! Thank you I love it." He said coming down to

my level and then kissing my cheek.

"You really like it that much?" I asked.

"Anything that involves you I love." He said.

"I'm sorry to say but you'll have to wait until tomorrow until you get your gift, do you

think you can wait that long." He said smiling.

"For you... I will." I said sighing.

"Good. Now where should I put this AMAZING picture?" He asked jokingly.

"Ummm... how about in your room?" I said trying to play along.

"Why that's a great idea!" He said chuckling.

We started to head for his bed room when I tripped on something, Edward caught me but

that wasn't good enough. The picture fell on my foot and cut the front of my lower leg

open. It wasn't deep but it was bad to cut yourself with vampires in the house.

"No no no!" Edward yelled in a stern voice.

Just then Jasper came running up the stairs his eyes focused on me.

Edward then threw me in his room and shut the door. That probably wasn't the best idea

because when he threw me the heal of my shoe went into the cut and made it longer.

"Shoot." I said.

I could hear snarling in the hallway and the rest of them coming up the steps.

"Emmett and Rosalie, get Jasper out of here!" Carlisle demanded.

While everyone else was out in the hallway I looked for something to stop the bleeding. I

found a wash cloth a pushed it up agents the gash, moving my brand new dress away

from the blood.

I could still hear snarling from the other side of my door, so I assumed that Jasper was

being difficult. That was when my door flew open and there was Jasper coming right for me.

It was all too fast for me now. Jasper threw himself on me and started to put cuts all over my arms.

"NO JASPER STOP THAT!! YOUR HURTING BELLA!!" Alice squealed. Still he continued.

Then Edward and Emmett came in and started to yank Jasper off me, he already had

started to lick the blood off my leg.

As they started to move Jasper outside I started to move myself so I was on the farthest

back wall in the room. As I did this I left blood stains across the carpet. "Crap." I said

hating what I just did.

Then Carlisle, Alice, and Edward came running toward me.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I can't believe this! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" Edward asked

running to my side.

"It's alright Edward... I don't feel a thing." Obviously I did, I just wanted him to feel a

little better about himself.

"Bella... I don't know what to do! I feel terrible! Please forgive me!" Alice said sobbing

in the door way. The smell was probably getting to her now.

"Alice don't worry go find Jasper and tell him I'm fine and that I'm not mad at him." I told her. She left afterwards.

"What Alice SHOULD be telling him is that no you aren't alright and that you are mad at

him... just look at yourself Bella! You're practically covered in your own blood!"

Edward said to me in an angry voice.

"Now stop it Edward you know Jasper would never want to hurt her... he lost himself and

you know he would never want to do that, he just needs more time. I'll be back I have to

get more bandages... you don't need stitches Bella but you are going to have bandages for

a while. I'll be back. Don't move." He told me and Edward.

"Edward calm down, I feel fine... I'll get bandaged up and I'll be good as new! I'll stay

clear of Jasper for a while until the cuts get a little better and we'll move on! It's really

fine Edward." I tried to reassure him and I gave him a kiss on this cheek, he kissed me back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you feeling better now?" Carlisle asked after applying all the bandages on my body.

"Much better... thank you." I replied.

"You should probably get to bed now... it's almost 12:30." He told me only looking at

Edward. Edward nodded at Carlisle and then Carlisle left.

Edward then picked me up from the floor and placed me comfortably on my bed.

"Well I wanted to take you some where tomorrow if you still feel up to it." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Of course! Can you wake me up at 6?" I asked quite excited now.

"Ummm... I was thinking 8." He said smiling.

"How about seven?" I asked him trying to compromise.

"Fine... seven it is." He said.

"I love you!" I told him.

"I love you more." He kissed my cheek once more and then shut my bed room door behind him. I then fell asleep.

"Bella time to wake up!" A cheerful voice said to me.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing over me with his amazing topaz eyes.

"Hey Edward... how was your night?" I asked him still trying to keep my eyes open.

"It was good... I went hunting with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper." He replied still smiling.

"How was yours?" He asked.

"It was good. Thanks, and how is Jasper." I asked. I couldn't even imagine how he

must feel after the incident last night.

"Ahhh... that is what Alice is going to tell you about. I have to finish something up

before we go so Alice told me that she wanted to talk to you and then meet me down

stairs ok?" When he finished speaking to me he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you." He said once more. He's been saying that a lot lately.

"I love you too." I said back to him.

He gave me a quick smile and then left the room. Alice walked in instead of dancing in, I

sat up to show her that I was ready to listen.

"Hey Bella... how are you feeling?" She asked in a small voice.

"Alice , really I'm perfectly fine! You don't have to worry." I told her telling the truth.

"Ok..." She just responded.

"Alice ... what ever is in your head right now just tell me... I'm not mad at him for it." I said to her.

"I'm so sorry Bella... this is completely an awful and terrible thing... Jasper felt terrible

and I don't know what to do! Jasper won't even come in the house! Everyone tried

talking to him... even Edward didn't make a difference! I'm so sorry!" She said really

fast between quiet sobs.

"Alice , I really am fine... I'll talk to Jasper right after I get back with Edward. He

probably just needs some time alone right now... you all did everything you knew of and

that was fine! Ok?" I said trying to reassure her.

"Ok." She said once more.


	11. Chapter 11

I gave her a hug and she seemed to relax.

"Thanks" she said smiling at me.

"Anytime" I said back.

"Now I picked out what you should wear today." She told me pointing to an outfit on a chair in the far corner.

"Ummm... thanks?" I said to her wanting an explanation.

"Trust me... you'll thank me later!" She said singing.

"Now hurry up! You can't keep him waiting!" She told me pulling me off my bed.

"Fine" I was eager to go with Edward any where at this point, even though I love having Alice with me as well.

I quick changed into the clothes Alice picked out for me: a T shirt with flower patterns on the front and tan capris. I then went to the bathroom to put my hair into a high pony tail. Where ever Edward would be taking me, would definitely last the day, and it was supposed to be a very hot summer day.

I ran down stairs to only find Alice and Edward there.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked walking over to Edward and then giving him a hug.

"They already left Bella, Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital early this morning, Esme and Rosalie went hunting, and Emmett decided to get Jasper out of the house. Alice is going to come with us but only for a certain distance." He said the last sentence while glaring at poor Alice.

"Hey Edward I'm only trying to help!" She said holding up her two hands and smiling.

"Yah yah... I know." Edward said starting to laugh along with Alice as I chimed in.

I grabbed an apple off the table for breakfast.

"Come on... I can eat in the car... it's already 8:30!" I said pulling Edward behind me.

"Ok. Come on Alice." He called behind him.

"Coming!" She said dancing in front of us.

We were soon in the car with Edward driving, me in shot gun, and Alice riding in the back.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked him.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" He said taking his eyes off the road to look at me for a minute.

"Can I have a hint?" I asked him hoping I'd get somewhere.

"We have been here once before." He said smiling.

"Umm... one more hint." I could tell I wasn't going to get a strait answer with him.

"You enjoyed it." He said now chuckling a little.

"Edward... you know where ever you take me I enjoy." I said finally giving in.

"Yah... that's true. Come on... let's walk from here." He pulled off to the side of the road and looked back at Alice with some what worried eyes.

"Are you ok Edward?" I asked him.

"Yep... I'm good... let's go." He said opening his door. I did the same.

I got out on my side of the car and waited for Edward, he was talking to Alice ... somewhat smiling and Alice gleaming with joy. She gave him and hug and said to me. "I'll wait here for you two! Have fun!" Then she went back in the car, turned on the radio and started to dance in her seat.

Edward came over to me and held my hand as we started to walk into the forest. A few minutes later I finally realized where we were.

"Were going to the meadow?!" I asked him happily.

"Finally! I thought you would never guess!" He said looking down at me smiling.

"Well sorry! We were only here once before." I said smiling back.

"Right right... sorry." He said. We walked deeper into the forest now. Finally we were there.

"Let's go a little farther Bella." He said to me.

"Umm... ok." I said. We walked farther until we got to the middle of the open area.

"Ok... were here." He said looking around and then looking back to me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him concern.

"Everything is perfect Bella... as long as you are here with me... everything will be fine." He said still smiling.

"Edward... you're worrying me." I said not knowing what to say next.

"Bella... ever since I've met you... you made my life so much better, fuller, you could say, before I met you I was lost and lonely, now I'm found and never alone. I love you more than anything in the world and farther... I would throw myself in front of a bullet for you and not just because I wouldn't die... but because I love you that much." He then kneeled down on the thick green grass, still holding my shaking hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan... will you marry me?" He asked with hoping eyes.

**AN: OMG!! What's going to happen next??!! Well you're not going to know unless you post reviews for it! Ha! I'm evil!! REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know this chapter is really short but it's worth it! **

"I... I..." I didn't know what to say... it was all to fast.

"You can think a few minutes." He said a little worried.

"I don't need to think about this! Yes Edward!! YES!" I said throwing myself on him to hug him. He hugged me back while he was laughing... along with me.

I pulled back to talk to him for a minute.

"But..." I started to say.

"But?" He replied.

"I want to be your wife for my life and yours... I love you Edward, and if I marry you I want to be with you forever. I want you to change me into a vampire when I marry you." I said looking him strait into his eyes, him looking in mine.

"You're lucky I thought about that before I asked you..." He paused. "When you marry me... I will change you into a vampire." He replied... smiling now.

"It's settled... I'm am marrying you and being with your forever... do you still think you can handle that?" I asked gleaming with joy.

"I think I just may have too." He said kissing my lips once more.

I closed my eyes and squealed: "I'm getting married to Edward Cullen!" And then I sighed, looking down to the grass.

"What's the matter Bella?" He asked me now both of us were sitting cross legged.

"It's just... my mom always wanted to... see me get married... and now she wont." I said to him feeling bad once I said it... we were having a great time and of course I had to ruin the whole thing.

"Bella it's alright that you feel that way... I would have wanted my parents there too. I'll see what I can do but I can't guarantee anything. I'll try though." He said trying to make me feel better.

"No Edward... I am getting married... to you... Carlisle and Esme can walk me down the isle... unless you don't want that sort of wedding." I replied deep in thought.

"I would want nothing less." He said back to me smiling. He then pulled a little velvet case out of his pocket, pulled something out of it, took my left hand and slid an amazing ring on.

"It's official now." He said.

"It's official." I said. "Official."

**AN: Bella's engagment ring is in my profile...(remember, this isn't my story, so review so my friend can write more! She loves reviews!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry this took so long to put up…I had it on my computer and I thought I updated it already…**

After a few minutes of sorting a few things out we headed back to the car, both of us still smiling.

"I wonder... is this what Alice was talking about in the store?" I asked Edward already knowing the answer to it.

"Yes... thank goodness she didn't tell... well actually she did... she told Esme and Rosalie as well but they didn't tell either which turned out good!" He said smiling ear to ear.

"I'm getting married!" I said squeezing his hand a little.

"Me too." He said squeezing mine back.

We got back to the car and Alice was sitting on the hood of the car... just waiting there for us.

"Hey Bella!! Did you say yes!!??" She asked trying to stay calm while running over to me and Edward. All I did was put up my left hand so that she could see the ring and she screamed with joy. She also put me in a giant bear hug.

" Alice " I gasped "You need to let me breathe... I'm not a vampire yet!" I said as she let me free from her grip.

"You're going to be with us forever and ever too! This is the best day ever!" She shrieked again.

"Yes... we sorted it out." Edward said.

"Don't I get a congrats too?" He said after words holding his arms out for Alice to congratulate him. She got what he was saying and gave him a great big none human hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She said once more.

"You're going to be my sister in law!! Yay!" She sang.

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes! YES she said yes!! I know isn't it great?! Yay! Tell the others... were heading home! Bye!" She then hung up the phone. Edward just stared at her with a smile that said 'would you like to clue me in any time soon?'

"What... I couldn't leave everyone out... they would find out anyway... I just told them a little sooner then you thought!" She said going on and on with her happiness.

" Alice its fine. Let's go." I said to her giving her another hug and then one to my soon to be husband. He kissed my forehead and then we left to see the rest of the family.

Alice drove so that Edward wouldn't get side tracked when he was driving which was a pretty good idea.

Edward and I were talking in the back sets when Alice chimed in.

"Ha ha! You're getting married!" She sang.

" Alice ... I think you're more excited about it then we are now." I said smiling at Edward.

"Hey this is pretty big for me! O my gosh! We get to plan the wedding now! Yay! Did you pick a date yet?" She asked at the end.

"Um... Alice ... we have just been engaged for about 5 minutes... we didn't get to that part yet ok?" I said giving Edward a look for when we should have it.

"When ever you want Bella, you can pick." He said kissing my hand.

"How about tonight?" I asked him.

"I thought you said you didn't want to elope?" He said laughing.

"O yah... 2 weeks?" I asked.

"Sounds good but we'll have to see." He said giving me a look.

"Ok..." I said sighing yet smiling at the same time.

We finally were in the drive way and I quickly raced along with the other two into the house which seemed much more cheerful since last night after the party.

Esme and Carlisle were the first to congratulate me and Edward.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward you are going to make a great couple." They said hugging me and him.

"Thank you very much." I said.

"Hey sis! Congrats!" Emmett said coming over to me and giving me the first hug from him. It was cold but strong, I still prefer Edwards.

"Thanks Emmett." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"O... sorry." He said.

"It's fine... wouldn't be the first time." I said smiling.

"So I guess this is congratulations then." Rosalie said coming over to hug me.

We embraced quickly and pulled away just as quick. I was fine with it though.

Then the toughest part of all... Jasper was hanging out in the far hall way. Esme and Carlisle gave their blessings and left along with Rosalie and Emmett.

There was then only me, Edward, Alice and Jasper. We just sort of stared at each other for a few moments and then Jasper broke it.

"I'm... sorry Bella... about last night. It was stupid of me to do it. I hate myself for it and I hope that you will accept my apology some day. I truly and honestly feel terrible about it. Please forgive me." He said looking at the floor with sorry eyes.

"I accept your apology Jasper, you know I always will. I am really fine with it and hey... were family now! Well... almost so don't worry about it... its fine." I said with a little smile. He gave me a smile back which made me feel a whole lot better.

"And congratulations on the engagement... you two are perfect for each other... I can't wait for the wedding." He said still smiling.

"Thank you... I can't wait either!" I said looking back to Edwards face.

Edward then went over and hugged Jasper.

"So were good again?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Jasper! We were always good." He said back. Soon after Jasper left, Alice still not leaving our side... she probably didn't want to miss out on anything even though we didn't know what to do next.

"So... do you want to start to plan the wedding?" She asked in hopeful eyes.

I looked up at Edward looking for an answer.

"What the heck... we can start... it will probably take a while any way." He said.

"Yay!! Fallow me!" She sang pulling us both up the stairs, she must have already been planning it... and I had a bad feeling we were in for it.

**AN: PLEASE HELP ME BY REVIEWING!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV: This is taking place before they go to the meadow, Alice and Bella are talking in Bella's room. Edward is talking to Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie. **

_We were all sitting around the kitchen table thinking the engagement over._

"_Are you sure you want to change her Edward?" Rosalie asked with concerned eyes._

"_I'm positive, the sooner the better, I can't have the voltry going after her like Alice saw in her vision. I was already planning on marrying her; I just didn't think I needed to change her life completely." I replied thinking after every word._

"_Don't you think that you should tell her though... what Alice saw?" Esme asked afterworlds._

"_No, I can't stand it when she's worried or frightened. I love her too much to hurt her and I can't let her die like that." I announced in a whisper._

"_Aren't you worried about her not making it through?" said Jasper._

"_Yes, but she'll be strong, she can take it, I know she can." _

"_Then why do you look so upset." Esme said lifting my head so I was looking at her._

"_I can't believe that I'm damning her life." I told her._

"_You are doing nothing of that, you are saving her and I'm proud of you, you will be a loving a wonderful husband to her and I know she will think the same." Esme said reassuring me._

"_I know, I just hope she thinks so too, if she marries me and I change her then all of our lives and hers will be spared, we will all be vampires then, it's the safest way."_

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! IT HELPS SOOO MUCH!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

First we went into the office and she picked up a huge book.

Then she dragged us into her room.

We sat on the floor with the book in the middle of all of us, I looked for a title but couldn't find one.

Alice then opened it, to Edwards and my surprise it was a wedding planner book filled with questions and suggestions for weddings.

" Alice this is great thank you!" I said to her.

"No problem... when I found out about it I wanted to help so I thought I would start with this!" She replied smiling.

"Thanks Alice ." Edward said.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett walked by.

"We want to help too!" They announced.

"Come on in." I said smiling.

Then Carlisle and Esme came in Jasper coming soon after. They all wanted to be part of it so we decided the girls in Alice 's room and the boys in Edwards, it worked out pretty good. We gave Edward some things to start with and then we would see which choice we liked better, even though Edward would just let me have what I wanted.

The boys left the room and Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I sprawled out on the floor.

"Ok Bella, I'll ask you the questions, I'll write them down and Rosalie and Esme can give you suggestions if you need them... sound good?" She announced.

"Sounds great! What's first?" I asked.

"Umm... what do you want the date to be?" She asked.

I thought... it's July now... we wanted it in two weeks...

"Just write August 7th for now and I'll just ask him later." I said to her. She wrote it down.

"How many people?" She asked.

Let's see... Carlisle, Esme, Alice , Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Six or seven... I'm not sure." I announced... neither of us had family so it was all the vampires now... I did feel like having Jacob there, after all... he's the closest thing I have to a family.

"What flowers do you want?"

"I'm not sure, I'll let Edward pick."

"Color of the dresses?" She asked.

"Um... put down... red." I didn't know what I wanted.

"Flower girls?"

"None."

"Mother of the Bride... o... umm... sorry Bella... I was on a role there."

"It's alright Alice . Esme... will you be the Mother of the Bride?" I asked, not sure what Edward would put now.

"Of course Bella!" She said back happily.

"Now we need a bride's maid." She said.

"Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Yes Bella... thank you." She said trying to contain her joy.

"Maid of honor?" She said finally.

" Alice ?"

"O my gosh!! Really?? You want ME to be the maid of honor??!! Thank you so much!" She said giving me a huge hug.

"Umm... you're welcome." I said once she let me out of her grip.

"Ok... Father of the Bride? Sorry... I skipped that one." She said.

"Esme, do you think Carlisle would do it?" I asked not sure.

"He would be honored Bella." She said giving me her motherly smile.

"Ok... Carlisle ." I said to Alice as she wrote it down.

"Music?"

"I'll decide with Edward." I said.

Just then Edward came in.

"Ok Bella... I confess... I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here... can we just do the rest together?" He asked sitting down beside me with his unfinished half.

"Of course Edward." I said to him laughing along with Alice .

We reviewed what he and I already put and then wrote a final copy of it all.

"Finally!" I said once we were finished two hours later.

"August 7th... we will be husband and wife... forever." He said kissing me.

"And you're definitely ok with everything." I asked making sure this was all too good to be true.

"I'm sure. I love you Bella... I love everything about you. August 7th will be an amazing day for both of us and it will be perfect." He said, both of us looking into each others eyes. It was only me and him in the room now... everyone else got bored or had to do something before night came.

"I love you Edward." I said deep in his liquid topaz eyes.

"I love you too Bella." He said back.

Then we kissed once more.


End file.
